


Rhapsody in Pink [Art]

by hundredthousands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands
Summary: Digital art accompanying the ficRhapsody in Pinkby the1918Summary:After being chemically castrated for the entirety of his time as Hydra’s Winter Soldier, Bucky is attempting to recover his life—with the help of his oldest and best friend—when seventy years of a denied libido suddenly comes raging back in a series of graphic hallucinations. Steve is there to help.(Or: Bucky Barnes’s dick wakes up after a seven-decade nap. It is very interested in Steve Rogers.)* * *Post-CA:TWS / AOU canon divergence, set at the Avengers up-state facility.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 39
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1 Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the1918](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1918/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rhapsody in Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735728) by [the1918](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1918/pseuds/the1918). 



> The story that inspired this work is incredible, and I highly recommend you check it out if you haven't already! 
> 
> And thank you to the1918 for being so great to work with. :)

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more artwork coming!


	2. Chapter 6 Art

  


**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr: [@the1918](https://the1918.tumblr.com/), [@hundredthousands-art](https://hundredthousands-art.tumblr.com/)


End file.
